


wasn't older yet

by MiniNephthys



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraqus is the sole adult on their entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasn't older yet

Eraqus is primarily responsible for teaching Aqua, Terra, and Ventus the lessons of Keyblade wielders: that is what he considers his most important task as a Keyblade master. However, that doesn’t change that he is also the sole adult on their entire world, and is thus required to take many of the tasks any adult rearing them would have to take, as parent and teacher combined.

Aqua is a ‘late bloomer’. What this means in practical terms is that Ventus rushes to him one morning to tell him that Aqua has locked herself in the bathroom and will not tell him or Terra what’s wrong. Eraqus first thanks Ventus for telling him, then heads to the bathroom where he has a calm (at least, calm on his side) conversation through the door wherein he relates what he knows about women in puberty and how she’s not injured.

Aqua asks if she’s going to get in trouble for bleeding on her sheets. Eraqus tells her no. He doesn’t have anything for her, so he has to briefly unlock the Lanes Between in order to buy supplies elsewhere and bring them back to the Land of Departure. It’s by far a justified use for them.

Terra develops a sudden and unusual interest in doing his own laundry. Eraqus lets him, for a while, then pulls him aside to talk about dreams that young boys have and how that’s normal. Terra, only barely able to look at him, asks if it means he has a lack of self-control; Eraqus assures him it doesn’t mean much of anything, and he needn’t worry.

The three of them all get the sex talk separately. Ventus, still looking confused about the whole matter, asks if this is a lesson he’s going to be tested on. Eraqus smiles and says no, it’s just something he should remember for the future. It will be a long time before he has any reason to apply it.

He’s certain that they shared notes with each other after he spoke to them, but he doesn’t pry. Some things, even a Master doesn’t have the right to ask their pupils about.

Later he tells all three of them together that if they ever need a reason for not wanting to do anything sexual, they can always say that their Master forbade it. Aqua points out that this would technically be lying. Eraqus admits that yes, it is, but he would rather they lie and have an excuse than be pressured into doing something they would rather not.

This is all preparation for the day they leave the Land of Departure and meet other people, people Eraqus doesn’t know or trust. That day will inevitably come, and as much as he has prepared them to defend themselves with their Keyblades and shield their heart from darkness, he has to give them the knowledge to keep themselves safe from other, less obvious forms of harm.

He can only hope he’s done his job well enough.


End file.
